The extra sweet life on deck
by JennSkeleton
Summary: So I was bored and wrote something quick.. tell me what you think...  obviously I don't own anything. I mean it is a fan fic site so no one owns any of it :P its all for the fun of it. Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think
1. Chance meeting

It had been a few months since the Paris incident and Cody was still just as miserable as the day that it happened. He couldn't believe that he had spent over six months trying to get with her to have it end like this. In his head he knew the breakup had been over something silly and if one of them would just stop being stubborn then they could fix it. Even though he realized this he didn't want to be the one to break down first because in his mind if she didn't care enough to try and fix things then why should he?

So, now here he is miserable and alone sitting on his bed. Every time he heard a sound outside his room, he would quickly cover his face just in case it was Woody about to walk in. He didn't want anyone to see him crying. It had been months and he didn't want anyone to know he was still upset over Bailey.

Cody hadn't cried over Bailey in a while, but he made the mistake of going to see Zack at work and had run into her… with her new boyfriend. He even tried to turn around and leave when he saw the two, but it had been too late and he was dragged into a long awkward conversation. Once he was able to leave without seeming rude he had went back to his cabin.

Hours must have past as he sat there because the next person to walk in was Zack. Cody pushed his hair out of his face and looked over at his brother. Zack was the one person who Cody didn't mind seeing him cry. As he stared at Zack he waited for him to make a joke, or just say something mean at his expense. Cody wasn't ready for what Zack actually did.

"I am sorry." Zack said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know it hurts." As he spoke he reached out an arm to put it around Cody's shoulder. "But honestly dude, you're so better off."

"Yeah, I guess." Cody said with a sigh. "I miss her, though."

"There are so many fish in the sea, and guess what? We are on a boat!" Zack said with a snicker as he attempted to lighten the mood. "I'll tell you what. How about tonight you and I go and find us some girls."

"I don't know if I am ready yet." Cody said sadly as he began to play with his fingers.

"Dude, it's been months. It is time you got out there and found you a new girl... or if you're lucky like me a few" Zack teased.

"I guess, but I don't think anyone will be as wonderful as Bailey was." Cody said as he began to tear up again.

"Don't worry. It isn't about replacing her, but I am sure you can find someone just as amazing. We need to get you all dressed up for the ladies. So go take a shower and get dressed and meet me in an hour on the fiesta deck." Zack said as he stood up to talk to the door. "One hour." He repeated and with that he was gone.

** *Insert elevator music* an hour passes and Cody is waiting for Zack on the fiesta deck feeling out of place.**

As Cody waited for Zack he looked around at all of the people that were walking past. There was a party tonight, well there was a party every night, it was a cruise ship after all. As he looked around at all the faces he began to panic, worrying that Bailey and her new boyfriend would somehow show up. Just as Cody was about to get up and leave he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, bro," Zack said with a smile. "See any girls you like yet?"

"No, I actually was about to leave. Zack this isn't my thing."

"Come on. You need to at least try. Look there is a girl over there checking you out." Zack said as he pointed to an older woman that was indeed looking Cody up and down. This fact disturbed Cody more than anything else and caused him just to repeat that this was not the place for him. Zack was not going to give up that easily.

For the next hour Zack pulled Cody up to different girls to talk to, but within a few minutes Cody would just begin to babble on about Bailey and how heartbroken he was over the whole thing. The moment he would do so the girls would lose all interest in being with him and only want to comfort him like a heartbroken puppy.

"Dude," Zack said pulling Cody off into a corner. "You are going to ruin your chance with any girl if you don't stop and more importantly any chance I have with any girl too. You're bringing the whole room down."

"I thought this was about me getting over Bailey and not you getting a girl." Cody said a little frustrated.

"Well, yeah but after you get a girl then I am going to get me one or two as well." Zack said in his playboy manner.

"I am done." Cody said as he stormed off. This was just too much he wasn't going to do this with his brother. He made sure not to give Zack a chance to argue as he left the fiesta deck. It took him a minute to realize that Zack hadn't followed him and even longer to realize where he had walked to.

Cody looked around and he was all alone on the star deck. Slowly he walked over to the edge of the boat to lean against the railing. He looked out over the water to stare at the sky in order to clear his head. The sight was breath taking. He didn't even think about the fact he was shivering. In an attempt to look nice he had worn a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a light blue and green button up shirt that was not doing anything to protect him from the cold night air. As he stared out he lost himself in thought and began to cry a little again.

Cody was so absorbed in his sorrow that he didn't even notice the girl that walked up next to him. She looked as if she was either his age or right around in. Her mid-length dark brown hair blew into her face as a gentle wind passed, but it didn't cause her to take her equally dark brown eyes off of him. "Are you okay?" She asked breaking the silence of the night and alerting him of her presents.

"What? Oh hi," Cody said shyly as he realized he wasn't alone. "Yeah, I am fine." He said as he turned away trying to hide his tears.

"It's okay to cry you know." She said trying to comfort him. "If you want you can talk about it. I am a good listener and sometimes it is easier to talk about your problems with a stranger then with someone you know, because you really don't have to care about what a stranger thinks." Slowly she began to move closer to him in order to get a better look at him.

"It's over a girl. We were together for a while and I really loved her and well… It's over now. It's been over for a while, but I still can't seem to get over her. My brother says I should just move on, but it seems easier said than done." Cody said as he turned to look back at the girl through his tears.

"Yeah, love sucks." was all that she said back to him. She really wasn't sure on how to comfort this boy that she just meant but she was going to give it her best effort.

As Cody stared at her he began to think about how pretty she was. "My name is Cody." He said quickly realizing that he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Hi, Cody," She said as she held out her hand in a goofy manner. "My name is Gin. It's nice to meet you, Hun."

Cody took her hand gently to shake it. "Sorry to complain about my problems to you." He said as he took another step close to her. They were practically inches from each other. He wasn't sure if it was how the moon was shining on him, or that he was so depressed over Bailey that he needed someone, but she looked so amazing to him. It was as if he had never seen a girl before in his life.

Without another thought he closed the space between them to kiss her, but to his dismay though she took a step back. "Um?" she said confused. "Nice to meet you too I guess." She giggled. "Well, I should be going. I am sure my mum is worried about me."

Just when he was starting to get worry that he was getting the cold shoulder from her she began to speak again. "How long are you going to be on the ship?"

"I live here. Well, I go to school here." He smiled. "You?"

"For a month I think. Well, however long it takes for this ship to go once around the world. My parents wanted to go onto a world tour. It's perfect then." She smiled about some plan that she had in her head that only she knew about. "Well see you here tomorrow. Same time, same place." She said as she stuck out her tongue at him and darted off.

As she disappeared from sight a smile spread widely across his face. "Maybe Zack was right and it is time I moved on." Cody walked back to his cabin with a new found skip in his step.


	2. Challenge

**Chapter 2**

The next day at in class Cody couldn't stop fidgeting at his seat. Every few seconds he would look up at the clock. It seemed like it took a year for the school day to be over. He had a plan. Even though she had said she would see him that night he didn't want to wait, so he was going to search the ship before his shift as a towel boy.

When he was finally able to leave he was the first out of the door. Even if it wasn't for his desire to go find Gin he would have still hurried out of the class. All day Bailey had tried to talk to him. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry for the day before and she still wanted to be friends. That was something he didn't want to do. He knew that they wouldn't be able to be friends, at least not anytime soon.

Cody smiled as he walked around. He was pleased by the fact that not only was he able to dodge Bailey, but Zack as well. Zack would want to argue about the night before and Cody wasn't ready to tell Zack about Gin. He wanted to have a shot at her before Cody found out about her.

Cody searched the ship from bottom to top. He had even thought about asking Mosby about her before he realized he didn't know what her last name was, so he wouldn't even be able to ask where he cabin was.

As he walked to work he was filled to the brim with disappointment about not being able to find her, but he kept himself okay by remembering that he would at least get to see her tonight. Well, he would get to see her if she actually showed up. For all he knows she could just have said that. He doesn't actually know her well enough to know if she is the time to keep her word. Even if she didn't show up when she said she would he knew that he would wait all night just in case. He didn't really understand why someone he just met had such an effect on him.

While he was working he reflected on what happened. Part of him started wondering if he had even really met anyone on the star deck or if he had just somehow imagined the whole thing. Cody was so lost in his own thought he didn't hear his name being called or see the person running up to him waving. In fact he didn't notice till he ran right in to her.

Gin laughed as Cody stared at her for a moment. "Well, I guess I didn't just imagine you." He smiled as he leaned forward to pick up the towels he dropped.

"Imagine me?" Gin said confused. "I thought you went to school on the boat. You never said you worked here." As she spoke she knelt down to help Cody pick up all the towels. "Were you just trying to hide that you work on the ship. Is it some kind of rule that you can't try and kiss tourists, so you lied to save your job?" She teased as she handed him the last towel.

"No." Cody laughed awkwardly. "My brother and I go to school on the boat, but we also work on the boat to help pay for food and other things that we might need. It's really my brother's fault. He sort of wasted all our money so we have to work. He even stole my card and spent my money as well."

"Oh that isn't good. So you have a brother? What is he like?" Gin asked curiously.

"Identical twin, actually, and he is the opposite of me. Zack is obnoxious, irresponsible, and downright idiotic sometimes." Cody said with a laugh.

Gin grinned widely as she reached forward to poke him in the stomach. "If you have an identical twin, how can I be sure that this you is you and that you are not the other you?" She teased as she began to walk around Cody inspecting him as she walked. "This could be like the parent trap except with a girl and not the parents."

"Well um…" Cody said as he began to refold the towels. "We are identical, but Zack is a little bit bigger than me. He has muscles." Cody said nervously. "I am not really the athletic type. I am more of the academic type. I have always gotten straight A's, well for the most part there was a time or two that I didn't get quite an A. So I would say about 99% of the time I get A's." Cody looked over at Gin who was staring at him blankly. "Sorry," He said with a grin as he turned back to the towels. "I guess I ranted a little."

"It's okay." Gin said as he stepped forward to help Cody fold the towels.

"You don't need to help me. This is my job. You are supposed to be on vacation. If I was on vacation I wouldn't want to be working." Cody said as he took the folded towel from Gin and handed it to a woman that had walked up to ask for a towel.

Gin looked down at the ground for a moment and then looked back at Cody. It took her a moment to speak but even when she wasn't speaking her eyes were as they looked at him sadly. "I have never worked actually." She brushed her hair behind on of her ears.

For a moment Cody forgot what he was doing as he stared at her. She was wearing the most beautiful blue sapphire earing. They would have been the envy of London if she ever saw them. Suddenly he realized he was staring at her and quickly looked away and back at the now folded towels. "What do you mean?" He asked as he put the towels away.

"Nevermind," was Gin's reply. "I should be getting back. My parents will be worried." She grabbed a towel before scampering off and disappearing from sight.

As Cody stared at where she had disappeared from he heard his brother behind him. "Who was the hottie?"

"A friend… I think… Actually I am really not sure."

"That's a first," Zack laughed. "Oh wait. Never mind you never have understood girls. Maybe I should step in and show you how it is done. I am the better looking of the two of us." Zack said as he stretched.

"That isn't funny." Cody said.

"I wasn't joking and as I see it I am off work and you are stuck here." Zack said as he walked off in the direction that Gin had disappeared in.

_I can't believe Zack is going to try and get with –my- girl. _Cody thought. _Wait, what am I thinking? She isn't mine._ The realization didn't make that fact that Zack was throwing his hat in the ring any easier. If anything it made it harder because he was staring to like this mystery girl and he didn't have any claim on her. Zack was right in some ways, maybe not in his idea that he was the better looking twin, but he was for sure the one who had the better luck with girls.

If he hadn't needed the job so bad he knew he would have chased after the two. All he could do now was hope that Zack wasn't able to find her. He hadn't been able to earlier when he looked for her before work. If he was lucky then Zack would have the same luck he had earlier and that she would show up tonight.

**So I really wasn't planning on continuing this but I had a few people wanting me to and I had so much traffic I decided to continue. **

**Well it seems that the chalice has been thrown. I wonder which one will win the girl? :) and who is this girl? What is her secret hmmm any guesses?**


End file.
